Drekavac (Saved Chat)
IM STILL ALIVESTOP IT *3:41BlackSmithyare u seriousl *log this and remove the links tho *3:42IM STILL ALIVEthen theres no point of logging it *3:42BlackSmithytrue *3:42IM STILL ALIVEuhhhhh *uhhhhhhhhhhhh??? *3:42BlackSmithy? *3:42IM STILL ALIVEterri damn it *3:43BlackSmithyalmost tempted to click one *just out of curiosity *3:43IM STILL ALIVEu do u *3:43BlackSmithynah man I'm good *Kick him? *3:44MaskedManClausKick me and I'll sacrifice your cat. *3:44IM STILL ALIVEim not testing if thats an empty threat or not *3:45BlackSmithyUH *NO *DONT YOU DARE TOUCH MY Ct *HOW DO YOU EVEN KNOW I HAVE A CAT *3:45IM STILL ALIVESMITHY KNOCK THAT FUCKER OUT IF HE COMES NEAR U *3:46BlackSmithyDON'T KICK HIM *3:46IM STILL ALIVEI WONT *I DONT PLAN ON TESTING THAT *3:46BlackSmithyIS MY CAT SAFE? DO YOU HAVE HER?! *3:46MaskedManClausNo. *3:47BlackSmithyI won't kick you man, just leave her be. *3:47MaskedManClausI'm in Washington, do you really think I'm near you? *3:47IM STILL ALIVEforks lives in washington huh *well shit *3:47BlackSmithyHey man, you somehow came in while I was scared shitless *3:48MaskedManClausWe watch. *3:48BlackSmithyI don't know how you did it but *you watch the chat? *3:48MaskedManClausWe. *3:48BlackSmithyThe chat tho? *3:48MaskedManClausWhatever you want to believe. *3:48IM STILL ALIVEghosters? *3:49BlackSmithyI was just gonna go take a shower but ;-; *3:49MaskedManClausWe're not like that. *3:49IM STILL ALIVEsmithy u can go take ur shower *i think i can talk to him *3:49BlackSmithyWait a minute dude, how do you know I have a cat? I've never talked about her before. *Not here anyway. *3:50MaskedManClausI don't need to be there to know. *3:50Terrios528what *3:50BlackSmithyWell how do you know? *Can you just magically sense people with cats lol *3:50MaskedManClausNo. *I just simply know. *3:51IM STILL ALIVEim gonna doubt u have immediate knowledge and believe u have an inside source *3:51BlackSmithyThen how many cats do I have? *3:51MaskedManClausThat doesn't matter to us. *3:51IM STILL ALIVEwait a second *there was a promise here *where family would not b targeted if we played by the rules and did our part *so what the hell r u doing with that kind of threat? *3:52MaskedManClausWe don't "play by the rules." *3:53BlackSmithyYou sick monsters. *3:53IM STILL ALIVEwell *thats just gonna get ur asses kicked faster *3:53BlackSmithyOur families have nothing to do with this. *They're innocent. *3:53MaskedManClausIf we want something, we will find a way to get it. *For now I want nothing. *3:53IM STILL ALIVEthen what the fuck was the point of even coming? *ur wasting time *3:54MaskedManClausI was bored. *3:54BlackSmithyAnd you decided to come terrorize us then? *3:54MaskedManClausIt's what we've been good at. *3:54BlackSmithyYou guys are disgusting *3:54IM STILL ALIVEthis has to b one of ur worst decisions yet *ur wasting time *3:55MaskedManClausAm I? *3:55IM STILL ALIVEi know how abstract u guys can b *so i dont always believe theres a purpose to coming *3:55BlackSmithyForks, what is your real name? Or do you want to be called Forks? *3:55IM STILL ALIVEbut i do know the visits tht r made do have a purpose *3:56MaskedManClausHm... *3:57IM STILL ALIVEwell? *3:58Terrios528Which Washington *State, DC, there's a few cities named Washington *3:58MaskedManClausState. *Call me Drekavac. *3:59IM STILL ALIVEthts one hell of a name but ok *is forks ok too? *3:59Terrios528k, Drekavac *3:59BlackSmithyDrekavac *is that some kind of demon name? *3:59MaskedManClausI'd prefer Drekavac, but Forks would suffice if someone didn't know. *3:59IM STILL ALIVEidk forks seems a lot easier *3:59Terrios528A CREATURE FROM SOUTH SLAVIC FOKELORE *also means yelling lol *4:00BlackSmithyOh *that's cool then *4:00MaskedManClausWhy would you call me after a kitchen utensil? *4:00IM STILL ALIVEWHY WOULD KALASTA CALL ME FORKIE *BITCH I DUNNO *4:00BlackSmithyI mean, they call me Smithy and that name doesn't even make sense *:p *4:01Terrios528iirc *4:01MaskedManClausThings don't need to make sense here. I see that theme. *4:01IM STILL ALIVEwell ur not wrong *4:01Terrios528I think I came up with the name *4:01IM STILL ALIVEall logic here is thrown out the window *4:01BlackSmithyIt means "the yeller" *4:01Terrios528after you said something *do we have logs of that encounter? *4:01IM STILL ALIVEeverything u know is in a sense not right *so yea, things dont make sense here *4:01BlackSmithyThis entire ordeal makes zero sense to be honest *4:01IM STILL ALIVEu could tell me a cow got ahold of someones account and it would b believable *terri idk if we have it but we might *4:02BlackSmithyI mean what the *fuck* is a Malachai? *4:02MaskedManClausThis all seems like a bad dream to you, doesn't it? *4:02IM STILL ALIVEi wish *but the venkons r pretty cool *4:03BlackSmithyinb4 we're in a dream *4:03IM STILL ALIVEand there might not b catbug if this is a dream :( *4:03BlackSmithynooo :( *4:03MaskedManClausIt's okay. *4:03BlackSmithyDrekavac you need catbug *4:03MaskedManClausI need nothing than the satisfaction of taking back what I served. *4:03BlackSmithyI mean *catbug is cute so *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rnZdiR7YbN4 *4:04IM STILL ALIVEcatbug saves us *4:04BlackSmithyCatbug is a gift from heaven ������ *4:04MaskedManClausYou can't be saved if you can't die. *4:04IM STILL ALIVESAY THAT AGAIN I FUCKING DARE U *4:04MaskedManClausYou *Can't *Be *Saved *If *You *Can't *Die *4:04IM STILL ALIVEid kick u but i dont want sacrificial cats on the record *4:05BlackSmithyyeah that was a low blow man *I love my cats ;-; *4:05MaskedManClausWhat does death and life matter if it repeats? *Everyone is at fault for this cycle that was created. *4:05IM STILL ALIVEwell i mean *its nice we cant remember tho *otherwise we'd b insane by now *4:06MaskedManClausAre you sure? *4:06BlackSmithyYou can at least try to enjoy life? I mean, last time Catbug didn't exist. *4:06IM STILL ALIVE^ *i dont wanna b alive if catbug dsnt exist *4:07MaskedManClausYou will keep coming back to this same hell Ambrose created. *4:07BlackSmithyCmon dude, today is much better than a fuckin medieval shitty-ass world you lived in X amount of years ago. *4:07IM STILL ALIVEdont just blame ambrose dude *4:07BlackSmithywe have catbug *and memes *4:07IM STILL ALIVEim not so innocent either *4:07BlackSmithyAnd as fucked up as this world is *4:08MaskedManClausOh, I know. *4:08BlackSmithyyou, by the way, are a prime example *4:08MaskedManClausBut I credit the person I follow. *4:08BlackSmithyof how fucked up the world is *4:08MaskedManClausThis world could just be an example. *4:08IM STILL ALIVEcould u pls just leave rn *we've had a good peace record *4:09MaskedManClausI'll be back later. *4:09IM STILL ALIVEpls dont *4:09BlackSmithyWell then. *MaskedManClaus has gone to battle Category:Saved Chat